merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Merlin
future I have a question about the old merlin in the cyrstal. was that colin morgan in heavy make-up or just an old man wearing a fake beard? gvsz, 21:08, 23/10/10. It is Colin, i was confused at first and asked. Someone on a forum told me it obviously was, now i look at it i can tell it is. --MrThermomanPreacher 20:26, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Biographical Information possible edit Merlin's species is listed as 'dragonlord' which I find odd since he is human. I think Biographical Information section should be uniform, across the site. Listing Merlin as something like - 'Species: Human', 'Race: Dragonlord' 04:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, this struck me as odd as well, particularly since Warlock says almost anyone can practice magic. So something like "Lineage" is out as well. I don't think "Race" is the right answer, either, though; I associate "race" with skin colour. "Special group" is kinda bland, but I can't think of anything better at the moment. Maybe alongside "Occupation"? Difficult. In any case, the infoboxes are in dire need of an overhaul, not just because of this issue. --Tulipclaymore 04:59, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Importance I for one, when searching for Merlin, expect to come across this page, so I think it would best under the name Merlin, that is, without the disambiguation of (character). The other pages with similar names can then be disambiguated where appropriate. This is hardly a pressing issue, but as the wiki grows, it will certainly need to be changed. Thanks--User:Skittles the hog Question I had a question about Merlin and Morgana I was recently reading there main pages in the relationship section for both of them it states that they shared a kiss once. What episode did that happen in out of curiousity. Also I was wondering did it occur in a full episode that aired or was in a deleted scene that would be mainly feature on the DVDs. If any one knows the answer I would be very thankful. From Rod12 I would like to know this as well. I really can't remember if they have ever kissed. So I would be grateful if someone can point the episode when this happened. Thank you :) Sky89 07:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I found out the answer to the question I asked about Merlin and Morgana. The answer is the a kiss scene between them never happened some editor wrote it into there relationship section of there main pages as a form of fan fiction. From Rod12 Gaius is Merlin's Uncle? Where's the proof? Phoenixon 14:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) The Great Dragon during The Lady of the Lake Merlin consults the Great Dragon a great deal when there is no way out. I'm rather angry at him that he had forgotten the Great Dragon when he was losing Freya. Morgana nearly died, and was able to get help from the Dragon (The Crystal Cave), only because he could not stand everyone's grief. Let us look at that. When he himself is in a tight spot that no one else even observes, or fully understand, he forgets the Dragon. I'm sure the Dragon knows everything about the Curse of Freya, and ways to lift it. On the next episode (S2 E10 Sweet Dreams), that is where he remembers the Dragon when Arthur's head was in the clouds. What are you views on that? Selecasticon 02:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) You have brought up a very good point! A perfect question, for which I cannot spply a perfect answer for... ~~Emily Windsnap~~ Court Physician Apprentice? Is Merlin actually Gaius's apprentice for court physician? The wiki gives mixed answers. If my memory serves, I'm pretty sure that he's not officially Gaius's apprentice, but has spent enough time with him and knows enough to pass as one for a day or so. 01:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC)